Rendon Howe
Arl Rendon Howe is an old friend of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the arl of Amaranthine. He plays the role of antagonist in the Human Noble Origin, and plays a role in the main quest. Background He was born during the occupation, and like many of the nobles at the time, he joined the future King Maric’s rebels. He fought alongside the young Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever, and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody battle of White River. It was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Although he was decorated for valor by King Maric, Howe’s abrasive manners have earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. He has two children, Thomas and Delilah. Involvement In the Human Noble origin, the night after Fergus Cousland leaves Highever to answer King Cailan Theirin's call for aid against the darkspawn at Ostagar, Howe's soldiers attack the Cousland household, seemingly emerging victorious. However, the Human Noble is able to escape the attack with Duncan. Howe's role goes beyond the Human Noble origin, as he is an ally of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. He serves Loghain, with some believing he is behind the worst of Loghain's crimes. When he accompanies Loghain to talk with Eamon before the Landsmeet, he proclaims himself the Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Denerim, and Arl of Amaranthine. Howe is killed by The Warden during a quest to rescue Anora. Strategy Howe is fought in the dungeons of the Arl of Denerim’s estate. He is in a small room with two support mages and two support warriors. The mages both have healing abilities. The Warden can pull Howe and the two warrior out of the room and fight them alone then deal with the mages. A useful strategy when fighting them all at once, is to open with a mana clash on the two mages and then an AOE damage effect in the room. Properly positioned in the doorway, a forcefielded tank can block any opponents from leaving the room. Quotes *"I think of the King as much as he thinks at all." *The Warden: After this Howe, I'm going to slit the throats of your wife and daughter. *Howe: Isn't that precious? Is this where I lament the monster I helped create? Let me show you how it's done: I made your mother kiss my feet before she died, it was the last thing your father saw. Meet my sword, and change that. *"Is this about your family? Still? But I have done so much more than wipe your name from Ferelden memory. * "All that remains is some fool husk of a son/daughter likely to end his/her days dying under a rock in the Deep Roads!" *"(If successfully intimidated) "There it is again. That look of determination that marked every Cousland success that held me back." *"(If successfully persuaded) "It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever." *(When killed) "Maker spit on you! I... deserved more!" Gallery NPC-Arl_Howe.jpg|Arl Rendon Howe NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe, during the Human Noble Origin Father's Task.jpg|Howe with his old friend Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Fereldans